User talk:Egwene of the Malazan Empire/Archive 4
RE: Fall of Light: Anomander Rake Hey, Egwene. Yeah, a Happy New Year to you too :) Haha, yeah, since the embargo has ended, I think we'll see more info added in the coming days and weeks and months. For my part, I've begun with Rake and will hopefully finish all the others in a few days. I saw the second part of your message after I posted the updated version, but I will try to streamline most of it when I've finished with Rake's whole section; any part that doesn't read well will be edited out or changed. (You may notice that there are a few lines I added or a few lines I deleted, since I think it makes the text flow more naturally.) I'd love more suggestions if you have any, so feel free to give me any feedback. BTW, I had to look up what TLC meant, lol. (I have a medical background -- not a doctor, since I dropped out -- but the first thing that came to mind was total lymphocyte count, which was confusing as hell. Haha.) PS: also, the fact that I'd just woken up, didn't help either. 18:13, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :Lol. I was like: Huh? Now why would she say that? :Sometimes the brain just needs a moment to adjust -- update, haha. :Yeah, no worries. I've always appreciated your feedback and your suggestions. And in all honesty, even if you had not, I'd still try to streamline it when I'd finished his section. :Have I told you how much I love Fall of Light? IMO it edges out all the other works by SE. Never would've thought I'd love a novel talking this much about love; most of the other ones are just too sappy and childish to be taken seriously. But it has so many things that simply speak to me on a metaphysical level. (Listen to "Calm the Fire" by Alter Bridge. It's amazing how two of my favorite things just convey the same message sometimes.) :Yeah, I saw the date a week or so ago. I'm so excited for that since DL really was the best ICE work to date. :And regarding Walk in Shadow: I think he's prioritizing his other works; the first contact sci-fi novel mainly. : 23:23, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Pertaining Dancer Hey Egwene, Regarding Dancer from DL,should I simply start adding information to Dancer's page? What do you think? Toctheyounger (talk) 17:32, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Happy new year to you too. Well, let's run with this idea. I'll create the page now. Toctheyounger (talk) 17:57, January 5, 2017 (UTC) You're right. Works both ways too. I'll do that. Toctheyounger (talk) 18:15, January 5, 2017 (UTC) From Pcwrcw re: 'drumming out' The way you've reworded Himble Thrup is fine--I was just bothered by the use of the phrase "drummed out", which in the British and US military (at least) has an extremely negative connotation--i.e., the equivalent of lawyers being disbarred, or physicians losing their license to practice, and usually followed a court martial where the individual was found guilty of such things as cowardice, desertion under fire, spying for the enemy, etc., etc., and who is then Dishonorably Discharged (if not facing execution). The original 'ceremony' (which is probably no longer actually performed) involved the individual (being drummed out) having all of his/her military insignia ripped (literally) from their uniform in front of the whole military force, standing at attention, to which he/she belonged, while continuous drumming (hence the name) occurred in the background. I hated to see Himble Thrup inadvertently tarred with that sort of brush. My Webster's Dictionary for 'drum' gives as one of its meaning, "To dismiss or expel in disgrace." Nowadays, the phrase is probably used most often metaphorically, but the negative connotation is still quite strong. Pcwrcw (talk) 01:21, January 7, 2017 (UTC) : ) Message on Jade Raven's Talk Page 13:45, January 8, 2017 (UTC)}} ---- "By the way - how on earth do you keep up with that many Wikis as well as Wikipedia? The day must have more than 24hrs where you live!" I'm not nearly as active on those wiki's as I make it out to be. lol. The problem with me is that it's really hard for me to get excited about anything, and whenever I do get excited about something, I tend to just focus on that thing completely. The past couple of days or weeks may have shown a certain increase in my contributions here, since I really was getting excited with nearly every aspect (technical and content wise) of the wiki. But it seems that by doing that I ultimately didn't take into account how some of the things would affect others. But it's nice to know this. Thanks for the feedback. 19:03, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Slideshows I will try to add those changes to the other pages. In the case of the sorting ... I never sorted anything I added. I guess their is a lot to sort left. 0.o User:67.5.136.86 00:01, January 10, 2017 (UTC)}} Hi! No longer anonymous. :) Mataglap (talk) 02:57, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Book DPs I saw you just added the GoTM book DP in a tab to the normal DP. If you don't have the rest of the book DPs already typed and copy-able, I have every book not in the Bauchelain and Kobral Broach series with me right now, I could do some of them to speed it up. Marl Karx (talk) 22:09, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :Before I go too much farther, for people such as Captain Kindly and High Mage L'oric, I have, for DG and HC, set it to say ex. :Captain Kindly, High Mage L'oric :Should it look like that or how it looked originally when I copied it, ex. :Captain Kindly, High Mage L'oric :If you think it looks better the second way, leave a message and I'll go back through and change it. Also, in DG and MOI section titles, ex "Malazans", are lowercase after the first letter, but in HC, FL, and I'm sure some other books I don't have in my hands right now, they are fully capitalized, ex. "MALAZANS". Should I use full caps titles for those that have them or make them all the same, lowercase after the first letter? Marl Karx (talk) 23:37, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Shapeshifter Do you remember why you listed Old Bear as a shapeshifter rather than a soletaken? -- 03:51, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :I just had a review of the books. Shapeshifter comes up a lot as another term for Soletaken or D'ivers. In the same book Fisher says that Rake was a shapeshifter. -- 08:40, January 11, 2017 (UTC) From Pcwrcw, re: tCG's DP First, Egwene, many kudos for all the work getting the Book DPs and Ext DPs set-up. : ) I've gotten the Book DPs entered for tBH, DoD, and tCG. There were no problems except with regard to the Book DP for "The Crippled God" (of course...sigh). As you may (or may not) remember, the DP that was listed in the mainpage of tCG when I first started working on the CG Ext DP was an already 'corrected' version of an unknown source edition. As I saw no reason to drag ERRATA into the Book DP, I went ahead and used tCG's 'corrected' Book DP version (with a note to that effect). The CG Ext DP is unchanged and goes into the errors and the edition that I used to produce it, etc. I hope that how I handled the tCG's Book DP is OK--if not, let me know. Pcwrcw (talk) 21:16, January 11, 2017 (UTC) From Pcwrcw re: tCG's Book DP (Redux) OK, Egwene, I've entered the Book DP for "The Crippled God" so that it now appears just as it does in my source edition (now listed in the Book DP as well). I also included five 'notices' next to the appropriate entries--e.g., * Silannah for [[Silanah]] --but I will take those out if you think it best. Pcwrcw (talk) 22:43, January 11, 2017 (UTC) ME Forum Hey Egwene. Yeah, I created a new one a few months back. I did send you and Jade Raven a friend request. (I use the same username and the same avatar, so it shouldn't be difficult to identify me.) 17:30, January 12, 2017 (UTC) PS. I have to say though, I'm not always on the forum (once a week maybe or even a month?). So if you ever needed to contact me, you could just email me. The link to it is on my profile there, though I'll send you a PM regarding it too. From Pcwrcw re: editing in the 'new' Book DP and Ext DP (Complete A-Z) Egwene: Were you aware that in the current 'tabbed' setup for the DPs, that none of the individual edit 'buttons' on the right of the two screens are functional? To edit anything in either the "Book version" OR the "Complete A-Z", you have to open the main 'edit' tab at the very top of the first screen. (I discovered this when I tried to begin the process of producing the RG ExtDP.) Is this something that you're working on? Can/will it be fixed? Is this 'only' a problem for those of us who edit in Monobook? If the individual 'edit's are going to remain non-functional, shouldn't they be removed? As it stands now, one gets the impression that individual 'Letter Sections' in the "Complete A-Z" can be easily be edited, when, in fact, they currently cannot. This concerns me, in particular, because it has been my experience that trying to edit long ExtDPs (e.g., tBH Ext DP, DoD ExtDP, tCG ExtDP, etc.) with the entire ExtDP in an edit screen, makes the entering of anything agonizingly slow (and halting) and almost always leads (sooner or later) to a frozen screen (requiring a reboot) - so that any changes which have already been entered are lost. Perhaps this can be fixed with some simple additional code?? Pcwrcw (talk) 21:40, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :This is really a question for JR who I am sure will be reading your post here and come back to you on this. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:50, January 12, 2017 (UTC) New Section 23:35, February 7, 2017 (UTC)|language prefs and the map}} Literature footer Hi, Egwene of the Malazon Empire! The Malazan wiki was included in the now-retired Book wiki footer. A new fantasy literature footer has been created, and I was wondering if I could place it on the main page, since this site meets all the new requirements for inclusion. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 20:34, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Problem with pictures FYI-I noticed that several picture files have just popped up on the redlink list. They all seem to be from recent changes where you moved them into galleries. See Coltaine spoiler pics and Fiddler by Matt Smith. The thumbnails still show up, but the actual link is broken. I couldn't see anything obvious wrong in the wiki code.--ArchieVist (talk) 15:28, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Chapter Category Question It looks like the "Fall of Light|01" category was inadvertantly deleted from the FL/1 summary. I've seen you put these in before without really understanding what they are (something to do with sorting records?) or how you do it. When I look at other chapters you can't tell that the |## is there. I tried typing in "Fall of Light|01" as the category, but it didn't save.--ArchieVist (talk) 00:56, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Glitch and "Pcwrcw" From Pcwrcw: FYI Ewgene, please see the post...malazan.wikia.com Glitch and "Pcwrcw"...on my Pcwrcw Talk page. There is a link there that will explain the problem I've been having with accessing malazan.wiki under the username Pcwrcw. 18:22, February 27, 2017 (UTC) (actually Pcwrcw) isn't and doesn't... I think that's a great idea, except I don't know how we could avoid updating the contractions in the book quotes. It's not a big deal though. Editing out contractions gives me something to do if I've got a few minutes and I'm really, really bored.--ArchieVist (talk) 14:38, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Book Categories Well, I guess great minds think alike. Looks like we were working on the DL cover categories simultaneously. ;) --ArchieVist (talk) 16:26, March 3, 2017 (UTC) From Pcwrcw re: glitch Egwene: Thanks to a heads up from Jade Raven, I now know that you can't see my "SOS" messages on malazanempire. I'd been thinking that providing the link that I posted on malazan.wiki had allowed you access to that conversation. When I sent the original "SOS, I need help!" message to malazanempire.com on 2/23/17, I was able to get both JR and AV listed as 'participants', but couldn't get either "Egwene" or "Egwene of the Malazan Empire" added as well. By that time I was badly rattled, and I must have been doing something wrong. Anyway, sorry about that - I had no intention of excluding you. Sigh... JR and I are currently working on a couple of things to try and get malazan.wiki to cough-up a working password for "Pcwrcw". Hopefully one of them might work. If not, I will re-register. I'll keep you in the loop about any progress or major changes. (I still haven't heard back from the 'upper' wiki staff - one of the things I may have to do is re-contact them about the problems I've been having.) Anyway, feel free to let me know if you have any particular questions about any of this : ) 21:45, March 5, 2017 (UTC) (actually Pcwrcw) From Pcwrcw: Spoiler Safe symbol in RG DP Egwene: I've noticed that you have added the Spoiler Safe symbol to the RG's 'Book Version' DP for the entry for Beak. Had you meant to put it there or in Beak's entry in the RG's 'Complete A-Z' ExtDP? Assuming that you actually wanted to include it in the RG ExtDP, I've added it there. The 'Eye' currently appears in both "Reaper's Gale" DPs. Did you have some particular reason for adding the 'Eye' to RG's 'Book Version' DP for Beak - rather than just adding it to the 'Complete A-Z' ExtDP? I'm checking with you about this, as I know you haven't used 's in the GotM's 'Book Version' DP, to make sure that "Beak" 'Eye' is where you actually want it to be : ) :Since I can again access malazan.wiki.com as "Pcwrcw", I went ahead and finished up the RG ExtDP (it was just lacking eleven citations). When the time comes, I think that I'll tackle the ExtDP for "Midnight Tides" next. There are some RG articles that I want to do first though. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 19:31, March 7, 2017 (UTC) SE reading I've only listened to the interview in bits and pieces so far, but there is some really interesting stuff regarding future works (Karsa trilogy, etc) towards the end. I'm surprised it didn't get more notice when someone posted the link on the forum a few months ago. (Also, SE pronounces Gripp Galas two different ways so I gave up on that one).--ArchieVist (talk) 17:57, March 13, 2017 (UTC) So many words pronounced differently than I thought. I am going to be completely unphased when it turns out the first book is actually said as "Gordeenos of the Moonyay". Thanks for taking care of Trull.--ArchieVist (talk) 21:12, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Oops... Not a problem. I've done that myself a number of times. I wish the rollback option had a confirm prompt. It's too destructive a tool to make so easy to execute by mistake. By the way, I just made another change to that page unrelated to the rollback. As far as I can tell you put everything back.--ArchieVist (talk) 20:00, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Reworking category pages Hi Egwene, I got the first résumé by CN and added it to his category page. I also got another idea how we could change the category pages a bit, inspired by one of Coalhands images. I uploaded a first idea for Keezy Young into the Advent Calendar Folder at dropbox. What do you think? Coltaine (talk) 12:23, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Siege of Capustan Thank you. I'm hoping to follow up with a concise summary of events. I've got pages and pages of notes.--ArchieVist (talk) 18:01, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Re: Jobs for Grinbone Egwene: Roger Wilco - thanks for the link to the Grin-bot : ) :I hardly ever edit a page solely because of needed capitalization, but I was adding HC citations and material to a series of 'T'lan Imass Bonecaster' pages and so capped while I was about it. I would probably check with you first before adding words to the request list anyway, as I'm not that sure of which words 'properly' need to be capitalized and which words can be lower-case/capped according to taste. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 19:38, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Avowed Thanks for removing Bald. I completely forgot about it.--ArchieVist (talk) 21:36, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Re: Black-Winged Lord citation Hi Egwene - I've provided a RG reference for the "Black-Winged Lord" Pseudonym in Anomander Rake's infobox. Black-Winged Lord also has an entry in the RG 'ExtDP'. That particular title for Anomander also appears in other places in "Reaper's Gale" and in other Malazan books (e.g., in MT and TH). Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 20:27, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Mobile Quick Links I don't see any changes to the main screen in the regular non-mobile view. (I think that's what you're asking).--ArchieVist (talk) 13:43, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :I was. Thanks for checking. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:56, July 12, 2017 (UTC) re: Assail's Wreckers' Coast Egwene: Thanks for catching the " Wrecker's/Wreckers' " situation - I was using the spelling on the Assail map, but you're right, of course, that since the text in "Assail", gives the word as " Wreckers' ", that should be the preferred spelling. Pcwrcw (talk) 21:49, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ::I really appreciate the 'thumbs up' for the 4500+ edits : ) However, the advantages of being retired and in 'specializing' (so to speak) in Extended DPs probably accounts more for that than because of any particularly unusual industry on my part. I'm coming up in September on the one year anniversary of my very first edit (a "Ruthan Gudd" entry added to the BH ExtDP) and I can't believe the progress I've made as an editor (in all sorts of ways) since then...but that's has a lot to do with the rest of you being so helpful and (especially) so patient with me. I think it's been a great collaborative effort all around! :: Many Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 20:24, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Re: "Comprehensive" DP Hi, Egwene! Great to see you back : ) It got really quiet on the wiki over the summer months, particularly in August (which I assume is the normal pattern for the wiki), but it's good to see familiar "faces" again. I hope that you had a relaxing/exciting/productive summer. Being retired, I just plugged along here as usual. Well, the idea of helping to produce a "Complete" DP of all of the Malazan books has always been on my (potential) horizon - but I'm not ready to actually start the process quite yet. I'm still working my way back through "my" (so to speak) past DPs: writing articles (e.g., getting rid of 'red links'); filling out related articles with additional material and missing citations; adding "names" to the Unnamed characters page; and, in general, tying up various loose ends in my DPs that (especially in my earliest efforts) seem to me to have a crying need to be dealt with first. However, I would certainly like to be a part of such a project, so perhaps it's not too soon to start thinking about entering into the very early planning stages - bouncing around ideas, etc., etc., etc. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 21:56, September 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Egwene: thanks for the kind words - I do my best (which is getting better - and easier - as I gain more experience editing the wiki). ::Now, as for a comprehensive extDP... There are certainly a number of questions that are going to have to be seriously addressed before any real work on such a project can even begin. One such question is how to handle the various "series" of SE and the fact that there are two authors writing about many of the same characters. Are we to throw everything into a single, massive DP, or should we have separate DPs for each of the various series (with cross-references). At first blush, it almost looks like attempting to treat DP entries from the main story arc of SE's "MBotF" in the same way and at the same time (and in the same entry) as his prequel books, the "Kharkanas" trilogy; the presumably still upcoming sequel books based on Karsa Orlong; and SE's "B&KB" novelettes would be extremely difficult (think of trying to avoid 'spoilers', for one thing). Which is not even to mention ICE's prequel books in his "Path to Ascendancy" series as well as the ICE books which fall in the same Malazan time period as SE's main story arc. ::What material should the entries include? Should TRULY minor characters be included (if not, how could "truly minor" be defined)? What about the various "Unnamed characters" in the books (some of which are significant characters in their own right, even if they have never been given an actual name)? ::I could go on (and on), but I'll stop with the above. I would like to emphasize that these are NOT questions that I'm expecting you (or anyone else) to actually answer at this point. These are just the thoughts that first came to my mind as I began to think about implementing such a project. I'm sure you have plenty of similar thoughts of your own! I think I'll just sit and digest the ramifications of a 'master' DP for the time being : 0 ::Pcwrcw (talk) 20:49, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Egwene: well, including "everything" in one massive DP work would certainly make things easier in many ways! The thing would have to be approached in stages, in any case. I think the idea of ignoring possible "spoilers" (with sufficient warnings, of course) is a good one - that would also make things easier - not to mention making the final 'epic' DP more useful to the people who would be most likely to refer to it. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 20:38, September 28, 2017 (UTC) RE: material included/excluded in "Kalam Mekhar" DG section Egwene: I like your adapted version of the DG section of the Kalam Mekhar a lot. Thanks for suggesting it! As I've just gotten through remarking to AV, I think that part of the original difficulty was due to a basic difference in his and my writing styles/philosophies - I tend to be "wordy" (a lifelong characteristic of all my writing in whatever context) while he tends to be concise. I think that accuracy to the book text trumps almost everything else, so I tend to include details and adjectives/adverbs that someone intent on keeping things succinct might well think unnecessary. I, like you, find 'extra' details (as long as they're accurate) in articles to be far more useful than not (not to mention sometimes just being something interesting to know). My difficulty in being able to summarize material is, in fact, one of the main reasons that I have never (and probably will never) try to do Chapter Summaries, etc. (in case anyone was wondering). I agree with you that (even I) think that some of the existing Chapter "summaries" are too 'complete' - but sometimes I think that perhaps the people doing them may not have quite grasped the concept - or, like me, find summarizing, in general, simply difficult to do 'properly'. Glad that you're 'back', Pcwrcw (talk) 21:21, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Re: changes to "Wraiths of Shadow" entry in Unnamed characters Hi, Egwene: Thanks for the changes you made to the "Wraiths" entry - much better. I especially appreciated seeing how to deal with potential spoiler material that occurs in "Unnamed characters" entries, as I had wondered how to handle that without the usual "Spoilers" notices. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 21:46, October 1, 2017 (UTC) RE: use of "Presently" OK, Egwene, no problem. I will avoid using terms like 'presently', etc. in articles, and use other wording (such as the ones you suggested). Thanks for the feedback. Also, thanks for the additional changes to Ganoes Stabro Paran - I had gone there simply to add the link to Bluetongue Plague and while there found a number of things in the section that were just crying out to be changed - you know how it goes : ) Pcwrcw (talk) 21:10, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Walk in Shadow Funny how that works out. LoMS posts the link hours ago and we both look at it at the same time. Kharkanas was not my favorite, but I'm bummed out to learn that sales were poor and that the conclusion could be years away. At least it appears we'll be seeing more ICE books!--ArchieVist (talk) 17:07, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Status report from Pcwrcw... Hi Egwene: I’m sorry I "disappeared" so suddenly, but a day or so after my last post on the wiki I came down with full-blown case of the flu (which is no joke for people my age) and everything but being ill came to a screeching halt. I had had this year’s flu shot about a week before the first symptoms appeared, but of course that wasn’t long enough before for full prevention. However, my doctor thinks that I had a milder case of the flu than if I hadn’t had the shot at all. Anyway, the bug ran its course, and I am now convalescent and feeling much better, although still feeling fatigued and a bit out of sorts (which is to be expected with the flu, of course). Before I became ill, I had started working on a rough draft for a BH Unnamed characters entry. Finishing it is the next thing on my wiki 'to do' list. Reading over what I had already written I have to admit, has left me somewhat uncertain as to where I was going with it, so I may have to restart it from the beginning when I’m feeling a little more mentally energetic. Thanks very much for your expressions of concern, they made me feel a good deal less futile about the whole situation than I had been feeling before reading them : ) Pcwrcw (talk) 21:27, November 3, 2017 (UTC)